


Blind Trust

by Kemis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemis/pseuds/Kemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kinkmeme on a adult!Reborn/Tsuna prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Trust

Tsuna was nineteen now, and after all this time, they still shared a room – shared a bed even, now that Tsuna's small room in his parents house with its tiny bed was but a memory.

It was comfortable, Reborn's warmth beside him a familiar presence as everything changed around him – himself, his home, his city. It was something he had found himself extremely reluctant to give up, even if it meant putting up with Bianchi's random "gifts" and special breakfasts upon waking up every morning.

More surprising, Reborn didn't seem to mind that much, except for punishing him for being too clingy for a Mafia boss if he slept badly when the tiny hitman was away on a mission. But it usually was a mandatory, almost fond, Dame-Tsuna kicking in the face with random knife throwing instead of the extra-hard fail-and-I'll-kill-you beating that involved several kinds of firearms.

(He didn't even want to consider what level of screwed-up was that he was reading meaning in the beatings Reborn dished out on him, because that was so pathetic it dumped him straight into the abused housewife category and he was a goddamn Mafia boss, willing or not).

Those few times Tsuna had worked up enough courage to drop a goodnight kiss on his cheek he had actually survived to tell the tale, even if he was almost positive Reborn wasn't sleeping for real. Even later, when the war was inevitable and the death reports started pouring in, when so many of their people were dying, he still didn't seem to mind. On those few nights Tsuna didn't pass out still clothed on the couch in his office, when he had the strength to crawl to their bed, Reborn would pretend he didn't notice his crying silently into his pillow, not even punishing him for being a crybaby in the morning if he managed to get a grip fast enough, and they both knew that his silent support was the only one Tsuna really needed.

It wan on a night like this, when a close friend and comrade had fallen and his tears weren't as silent, Reborn managed to surprise him by scooting close with a soft sigh, and Tsuna knew it was as good an invitation he was going to get so he hugged him close, stifling a sob in the pillow when a tiny hand started to pet his hair and trying his best not to get his silly baby nightcap wet. He couldn't quite help the way his heart warmed when the hand didn't stop petting him even after his tears had stopped, nor his nuzzling softly into the black hair tickling his face as he enjoyed the silence while it lasted.

He wasn't sure how much time passed when Reborn's hand stopped and closed on a lock of his hair. "I'm not your snuggle bear," he said, and pulled hard enough to sting.

Tsuna paused, but didn't let go. "I know," he whispered, eyes closed. No need for the Vongola intuition to catch the warning - he was a hitman first and foremost and no matter what people like Bianchi said, no killer was ever meant for love or comfort, not even the deceptively cute baby ones.

Reborn sighed faintly, in that I'm-surrounded-by-idiots way of his. "Stupid."

"I know." Stupid, for being unable to sleep without soft baby snores beside him. Stupid, for finding the smell of talco and gunpowder so comforting. Stupid, for caring too much about the worst possible person.

Another sigh, and then small lips brushed against his in a soft peck.

Stupid, for the way his heart skipped a beat, his face flushed and his mouth tingled. Stupid, for being unable to stop himself from caring. Stupid, for not even wanting to.

"Do you trust me, Tsuna?"

Tsuna froze, eyes shooting open. Did he trust Reborn? Did he trust him not to hurt him? Definitely not. Did he trust him not to lie, manipulate or play with him? No, no and no. Did he trust him not to put him in difficult and possibly lethal situations just to amuse himself? Hell no.

Reborn's black eyes were staring back at him, calmly waiting for his answer.

Did he trust him not to get him needlessly killed? ...just maybe, these past few months. Did he trust him to act in the best interest of their Family, to protect and take care of them if Tsuna couldn't? Without a doubt.

Tsuna took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest. "...m-maybe not on everything, but yes."

Reborn smiled slightly, nodding once in approval. "An immediate answer would have meant Dame Tsuna needed to start his training again from scratch."

Tsuna gulped, trembling just a bit at the thought.

"Don't move." Reborn disentangled himself from his arms, and crawled out of the cocoon of blankets to hop down from the bed.

Tsuna scrubbed at the half-dry tear marks on his face, staring up at the ceiling and very much didn't think of what the hitman might be doing. He didn't look down even when he got back to bed, not until Reborn grasped his chin and tilted his face down to meet his eyes.

"Do you trust me, Tsuna?" he asked again. He had shed his nightcap, those unruly black spikes looked so very soft.

Tsuna nodded silently.

"Keep it in mind, then." He lifted his hand, showing him his scarf, and bent closer to pull it over Tsuna's eyes, tying it behind his head.

Tsuna froze again, not daring to move or rebel against the blindfold. He could feel him hovering close, even blind like this, waiting and watching. Something in him – his Vongola blood maybe, or that Reborn sixth sense he had developed over the years – screamed at him that he couldn't afford to screw this up, whatever this was, that it was too _important_. It was all up to him. He reached up slowly, touching lightly the soft cloth covering his eyes for a long moment, and then shifted the blindfold a bit so that the knot wouldn't be digging in the back of his head and laid back on the bed.

His heart was pounding in his chest, and he hid his hands under the pillow to hide the way they were trembling. Was Reborn smiling or frowning now? He couldn't tell.

Another peck was brushed against his lips, and then another, longer this time, he could feel the tinkle of curly side buns on his cheek and the slightly warm, smooth weight of Reborn's pacifier on his collarbone. He was blushing, torn between wanting to touch and not daring to, even as the hitman shifted to sit on his belly, small hands resting on his cheeks for a moment before slipping down his neck in a slow caress. And then fingers were on his pajama top, unfastening the buttons, and no, he wasn't blushing before, _now_ he was blushing, hot and awkward and he let out a surprised squeak, flailing a bit.

"R-Reborn! What-?"

A finger rested against his lips, hushing him and demanding attention and Tsuna fell still just like that. "Dame Tsuna. What did I say?"

_Keep it in mind,_ he had said. That he trusted him. He did.

Tsuna rested back against the sheets, and had to be clear as day that he was trying not to flail around again from the way he was trembling, but the fingers went back to finish unfastening his top, unhurried and steady, pulling it open. Small hands, calloused from working all kinds of firearms, rested on his chest, over his heart, and he shivered because the room was cold and the hands felt hot and tingly, and so damn awkward he was going to keel over any moment now, because while he was the farthest thing from it, Reborn was still shaped like a baby and this was so very _wrong_.

_'Please, please,'_ he was chanting silently in his mind, please what he wasn't sure, but Reborn seemed to know anyway, because he was creepy like that, and the hands ran up and over his collarbones, pushing the cloth down his shoulders, and Tsuna got the hint and shrugged off the pajama top, throwing it over the side of the bed.

Reborn crawled off of him and up on the bed, and Tsuna wondered what he was going to do for a moment before both his wrists were caught in a strong grip.

"Trust me with this, Tsuna," Reborn said again, it wasn't quite a question but he felt compelled to answer anyway.

"Okay." He was surprised himself at how steady he sounded, given how he was trembling.

His wrists were pushed against the brass headboard, and then tied firmly in place with what felt suspiciously like rope. He tested the ties a bit, and they didn't give in the slightest bit, and yep, it was definitely rope, and he was very much not wondering why exactly Reborn had rope lying around in their room. He bit on his tongue to keep from whimpering and flailing again, even if _god_ he wanted to, because he was starting to get hard in his pants and he had never felt so very, painfully, embarrassed, _ever_, not even when Fuuta had walked in on him jerking off in the shower and promptly gone into ranking mode.

Tsuna took a deep shuddering breath and laid back down, doing his best to relax. _'Trust me'_ Reborn had never outright asked for his trust. Being stuck like this was awkward, and wrong, and a bit frightening and so very weird. A small hand rested on his cheek and he tilted his face into it.

Then again, his life been weird since the day he had met Reborn, and he had long since resigned himself on never having a plain, normal future or love life, even before Kyouko had broken his heart and hooked up with Haru.

"Say no and this will stop," Reborn said, and then the touch and warmth disappeared. The blindfold didn't feel so bad anymore, and Tsuna didn't have to strain his ears to pick the rustling of cloth and the soft thump that could only mean the baby had gotten off the bed. He wondered for one brief moment if the hitman was going to go away and leave him like this to be found by the maids or Gokudera in the morning, but no, he wouldn't be this cruel to Tsuna just on a whim, and besides, he wasn't moving toward the door. Still, he wished the blindfold would go. Had Reborn turned on the light? The room had seemed brighter for a moment, but he couldn't tell, the annoying scarf was _thick_.

It felt like ages before he heard a faint sigh and the bed dipped on the side, and Tsuna finally calmed down a bit. For all the three seconds it took him to realized that the bed had _dipped_, as in dipping because something or some_one_ definitely heavier than a baby had gotten on, after which his brain stuttered and shrieked to halt like rusty gears.

A hand suddenly touched him, rested at the center of his chest, a _big_ hand, an _adult_ hand, and Tsuna startled so badly he almost dislodged it just like that.

"W-w-wha- w-who-?" He couldn't help the hysterical tone that slipped in his voice, couldn't help himself, because there was a _person_ on his bed – man? Woman? – with him, touching him, and where was Reborn? There was no way the hitman would have gone down just like that, not without one hell of a fight and possibly leveling a city or three, and he would have noticed if someone had come into their room and _what the hell was going on?_

The hand on his chest pressed just a little bit harder, firm, and a finger rested against his lips, hushing him, and Tsuna just sort of stopped moving, because his head was starting to spin from the sheer panic, and he needed to get his gloves from under the pillow _now_.

There was a soft hum from above him – man, he was in bed with a _man_, _'ohgodwhereisReborn?'_ – and the bed dipped more on his right side, the stranger was laying down beside him. Hands came up to cup his cheeks, and lips brushed against his in a soft kiss before a forehead touched his, apparently waiting for something, and Tsuna felt his heart slow down a bit, soothed in spite of himself by the familiar smell of talco and gunpowder.

Tsuna froze, and backtracked. Smell of talco and gunpowder. The hands on his face were _big_, warm and calloused – those felt like gun calluses, but he couldn't be sure like this. The man hummed again, and firm lips kissed his cheek, once, twice, and again lower, butterfly kisses down to his jaw, and something was tickling his nose, something that he would have sworn felt like curly side buns if it were-

_'Trust me with this.'_

Tsuna's eyes were wide open behind the blindfold. There, that faint touch brushing against his collarbone as the man kissed the corner of his mouth. There, then gone, then here again, like something swaying from where it hung around the man's neck. Slightly cold, smooth and round. He couldn't be mistaken – Reborn's pacifier.

Tsuna gasped, a sharp surprised sound escaping him before he could stifle it. The man paused but didn't move away, hovering close, watching – he could feel his eyes on him.

"...R-Reborn?" His voice was choked, hesitant and incredulous.

The room, the very air seemed frozen for a long, long moment. And then he could feel it, the lips against his cheek curling slightly in a familiar maddening little smirk and _that was it_. For a moment a thousand thoughts shot through Tsuna's head, because it didn't make sense, it was _impossible_, as impossible as ridiculously strong mafia babies and ten-year bazookas, but, but. The lips moved suddenly, closing on his and kissing him firmly, and Tsuna just stopped thinking, because nothing about Reborn, about all of them ever made sense anyway and because not thinking was the one thing beside panicking Dame Tsuna had always been good at and damn but did the man know how to kiss.

He was starting to get dizzy, but did his best to kiss back anyway. The man - _so difficult to think of Reborn like this_ \- shifted to get rid of the rest of his clothes and then another bigger, naked and clearly aroused body covered his and Tsuna moaned into the kiss, tugging with his wrists because, god, he wanted to touch, to see with his hands since he couldn't use his eyes, his fingers itched with the need to stroke that hair and explore unfamiliar limbs.

But the restraints, expertly tied, didn't bulge in the slightest and he was laid bare and blind, as those wicked hands and mouth set out to map his body. He gave up on begging to be set free before long, because it had always been useless trying to sway the hitman once he had made up his mind. He could do nothing but moan and quiver and wither on the sheets at every stroke, pinch, lick and bite, because there was nothing for him but touch and smell to focus on. Nothing but that and the awareness that _Reborn_ was watching him as attentively as he ever did, drinking in all the noises and shivers he was causing, silent, always silent, and enjoying every single second of Tsuna's helpless state, likely planning in the meanwhile where to touch him next to best drive him crazy.

He could feel his eyes on his sweaty skin, his gaze hot and heavy and as solid as the fingers stroking inside of him and the hand squeezing his cock, wringing more and more hoarse sounds from him and not letting him come. _My toy_, Reborn had called him at times, and it had never seemed as true as here and now, but Tsuna didn't really care, and even that small part of him that was still coherent under the pleasure wasn't surprised that the hitman would be as merciless in bed as he was with everything else.

By the time the other finally settled between his parted legs and slid inside of him, Tsuna was little more than a whimpering, trembling mass of mindless need soaking the blindfold with sweat and tears. Reborn was purring softly against his neck, the first real sound he had made until now, panting and then growling low, thrusting hard and deep inside of him, _fucking_ him, control unraveling at long last. And Tsuna, Tsuna sobbed gratefully, wrapped his legs around those lean hips and rocked up into him, taking it all, taking him in again and again, _please_, harder and faster and screaming, _yes_, blind and deaf and mute and coming in a rush of white heat, finally, _finally_.

He must have passed out for a while at that point, because the next thing he knew was that someone was wrapping his wrists in gauze and he was being tucked into his pajama and then under the blankets. He was vaguely aware there was something pressing he needed to ask, but his brain was melted and out of order. He was feeling too tired and good to even crack his eyes open, his throat burned, his wrists hurt like hell and he ached all over, and there was warmth just beside him that felt inviting and safe and he snuggled closer.

Someone sighed and muttered something that sounded like "Dame Tsuna", and the warmth shifted closer, into his arms. Small and safe. Tsuna smiled, and fell asleep.


End file.
